


Tylko w ciemności możesz zobaczyć gwiazdy

by ClarissaDark



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaDark/pseuds/ClarissaDark
Summary: Sześć tysięcy lat przyjaźni. Sześć tysięcy lat miłości.Apokalipsa, która się nie wydarzyła, podobno nie zmieniła wiele. Jednak prawdą jest, że zależy kogo się o to zapyta.Anioł i demon razem przeciwko światu.To może być dobre, złe, zabawne...Ale żaden z nich nie pozwoli drugiemu upaść.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Tylko w ciemności możesz zobaczyć gwiazdy

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! Mam nadzieję, że to wam się spodoba :D Zapraszam do czytania :*

Mogę cię kochać?

Kocham cię.

Kochasz mnie?

Londyn. Deszczowy Londyn. Aziraphale miał wrażenie, że w Londynie pada jednak za często. I nie przyzwyczaił się do tego przez stulecia. Nie żeby narzekał. Ale znał jednego demona, który zdecydowanie nie przepadał za deszczem, zimnem i wilgocią. W taką pogodę nie było możliwości, żeby Crowley wysunął nos ze swojego mieszkania. Pewnie popijał jakiś alkohol i wrzeszczał na swoje rośliny. Az skreślił kolejny dzień w kalendarzu. Minął miesiąc od Apokalipsy i jak na razie nikt ich nie nękał. Niebo milczało. Piekło też. A Anioł nie miał pojęcia czy to dobrze, czy źle.   
***  
Crowley nigdy nie upadł do końca z jednego powodu. Potrafił kochać. Jeszcze zanim zsunął się trochę za nisko. Kochał kosmos, gwiazdy, galaktyki. Kiedy w niebie wybuchł bunt, strąciła połowę aniołów w czeluście piekielnie. Ale pomimo kąpieli w siarce, Crowley zachował skrzydła. Zachował wyobraźnię. I zdolność kochania. I, o dziwo, na ziemi znalazł coś, co pokochał bardziej niż gwiazdy. Miłością czystą i bezwarunkową. Jego. Istotę tak bardzo mu podobną. I doskonale dobrą. Anioła.   
Sześć tysięcy lat przyjaźni. Sześć tysięcy lat miłości. Crowley zawsze był blisko swojego anioła, mimo że ten chyba za bardzo tego nie zauważał. Demon nigdy nie narzekał. Tak długo, jak mógł mieć go u swojego boku, wszystko było w porządku.  
***  
Deszczowe dni w Londynie sprzyjały demonicznej depresji i spożyciu nadmiernej ilości alkoholu. Zimny Londyn nie był niczym dobrym dla Crowleya. Demon siedział niezbyt wygodnie, dla zwykłego człowieka, na swoim krześle przypominającym tron i popijał stu letnią whisky. Pasja którą dzielił z Aziraphalem, to kolekcjonowanie alkoholu. On po prostu lubił alkohol, Anioł lubił się rozsmakowywać w alkoholu. Demon pomyślał, że warto by było sprezentować temu pierzastemu idiocie jakieś dobre wino z okazji uratowania świata przed Apokalipsą, ale pogoda za oknem skutecznie powstrzymała go przed wysunięciem nosa z mieszkania. Ale przecież istniało coś takiego jak Internet… A Crowley był całkiem dobry w nowoczesnych technologiach.  
Godzinę później był już posiadaczem Salon le Mesnil Blanc de Blancs z 1969* roku. Dla istoty z jego budżetem trzy i pół tysiąca funtów to było naprawdę nic. Poza tym, w całym wszechświecie miał tylko jedną osobę, której mógłby coś dać.   
Paczka miała przyjść do niego w tydzień, co oznaczało, że za tydzień zobaczy się z Aziraphalem, żeby wręczyć mu drobny prezent. Tydzień. Tydzień z ogromnymi zapasami alkoholu i najgłupszymi programami telewizyjnymi, jakie ludzie mogli stworzyć. Może to najwyższy czas, żeby przypomnieć sobie co nieco z arabskiego… Al Jazeera** wydawała się być dobrym wyborem.

* https://ekskluzywne.net/najlepsze-wina/  
** Al Jazeera - Al-Dżazira – arabska stacja telewizyjna z siedzibą w Ad-Dausze, stolicy Kataru. Kanał rozpoczął nadawanie 1 listopada 1996 roku, przyjmując do siebie wielu dziennikarzy z zawieszonego w kwietniu tego samego roku arabskojęzycznego kanału BBC World Service, który napotkał trudności z cenzurą w Arabii Saudyjskiej. (Wikipedia)

**Author's Note:**

> Zostawiajcie komentarze :* :D


End file.
